


Lumos

by makerofaqueen



Series: The moon to my star [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: What happens when two dorks get locked into a broomcloset because they just won't confess their feelings to each other?





	Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading up on some fics and realized it was about time I actually posted something about my original OTP. Yes, folks, you heard me, these guys were my first OTP. It feels like it was so long ago, and also since it was yesterday. Ahh how time flies.
> 
> Anyways, have a short, self-indulgent wolfstar fic. I wrote it just for myself.

’I can’t believe they did this. I cannot believe they bloody did this,’ Sirius growled. ‘Unlock the bloody door!’ he yelled and banged his fist on the wood. Remus rolled his eyes. He was glad Sirius couldn’t see that in the dark of the closet. He took out his wand and pointed it at the lock:

‘Alohomora.’

Nothing.

‘What the…’

‘Yeah, nice try brainy. Think they would really lock us in a broom closet _without_ tempering with the lock somehow?’

‘Yeah, no, maybe not,’ Remus muttered. He was a little embarrassed that he didn’t think about that earlier. ‘Lumos,’ he said and his wand lit up. They were , indeed, in a broom closet. This was very bad news for Remus.

‘No one is getting out of the closet until…’

The voice was cut short, but Remus thought he’d recognized his ex-girlfriend. She knew all about his feelings for Sirius of course, since she was now one of his best friends. They had been broken up for almost a year, while Remus was busy pining for his best male friend. Apparently she had gotten tired of hearing him complain about it and decided to take matters into her own hands. Too bad she had decided on the broom closet.

Remus sat down on the floor and looked around. There wasn’t enough space to stretch his legs out. He shivered and pulled his cloak closer around him. This was torture.

Sirius was still banging on the door, in between trying all the different lock spells he could think of. After a while he seemed to realize that Remus wasn’t beside him anymore. He looked down at him and frowned.

‘Moony, are you alright?’

Remus couldn’t speak at this point. His big eyes were stuck on the wall in front of him. He barely heard Sirius’ question.

‘Lumos,’ Sirius muttered to his wand, then he shone it on his friend on the floor. His sweating friend on the floor. ‘Fuck, are you claustrophobic?’ he said and crouched next to him. He examined Remus who didn’t acknowledge him being this close. ‘Of course you’re bloody claustrophobic, all those nights in your parents’ basement, locked in… Fuck!’

Sirius sat down next to Remus on the floor and thought about what to do. He’d heard of people having panic attacks before, but he’d never witnessed one up close. He had no clue what to do, how to ground him, except… he rather forcefully pulled Remus into his lap, so he was straddling him, and pressed Remus’ forehead against his own shoulder. Then he took Remus’ hand and placed it on his heart so he could feel the steady (or at least Sirius hoped it was steady) beat of it, giving him something to cling to, then he started whispering:

‘Come on, Moony, come back to me. Please. I hate seeing you like this. This isn’t you, you’re the strongest person I know. Sure, it’s a little cramped in here but it’s also kind of cozy and it’s just you and me. We can hug all we want and no one will know. Not James, not Peter, not Marlene or Lily or whoever. Just you and me, Moony. Like it’s supposed to be. I love you. I know this may not be the best time to tell you that but I do and I don’t know if you can hear me right now or if you can acknowledge me or whatever but that’s fine and I’ll tell you again tomorrow I swear just please come back me. Please, please come back to me. I’ll take you on a ride on my broomstick tomorrow when you’re feeling better, we can go where no one can see us and be alone and it’ll be great. Fuck, what am I saying, I don’t even know if you feel the same way or if you don’t, all I know is you like boys but that doesn’t have to mean you like me. I’m rambling now, I know I am, but it doesn’t matter if you love me or not because I love you and I’ll be your best friend if you won’t have me any other way, I promise. Just calm down and come back to me and please, please, please…’

The door to the broom closet was thrown open, ripped off its hinges actually, and Sirius was staring up at the face of one very angry James Potter with a crow bar in one hand. Where had he even gotten a crow bar from? Peter was staring at James with wide eyes, then down on the cuddling boys on the floor. His face went red.

‘Oh for fucks’ sake Pete, he’s having a panic attack, I’m trying to ground him. Confined spaces? Yeah, not a great idea. Think it reminds him of home,’ Sirius said as James leaned down to help Remus get up. He was clinging to the front of Sirius’ robe and shaking, but his breathing was slightly steadier.

‘Come on, let’s get him to bed.’ James said. The two of them led Remus to the Gryffindor dorms and helped him get out of his robes and into bed. It was a little difficult, what with Remus refusing to let go of Sirius. The boy had an iron grip. Finally, Sirius gave up and crawled into bed with him, holding him and stroking his back until Remus stopped shivering and went to sleep. When that was done James helped Sirius pry the boy’s hands off his robe and climb out of bed.

‘What happened?’

Sirius sat down on James’ bed and sighed.

‘Someone pushed us in there and put some kind of spell on the lock. He panicked and went catatonic, so I tried to ground him, or whatever.’

The three of them looked at the sleeping boy in his bed.

‘Poor thing,’ James said.

 

\-------------------------

 

James was in the progress of retelling his last date with Lily, the three boys perched on his bed, when Sirius felt like he was being watched. He looked over at Remus’ bed and noticed the other boy was awake, his eyes resting on him. Sirius got off the bed, and when James stopped talking he gestured for him to continue, which he did.

Sirius snatched a bar of chocolate from the nightstand and sat down next to Remus on the bed. The tired boy scooted over so he could fit properly, then he rested his head on Sirius’ chest. James continued with his story as if nothing had happened, looking at Sirius sometimes when he talked, sometimes at Peter but never at Remus. Sirius was happy about that because for some reason he didn’t think Remus would appreciate it. He chipped in once in a while, asking questions and trying to sound interested all while continuously feeding Remus small pieces of chocolate.

When it was time to go to dinner James and Peter went alone and promised to bring a meal back for the two of them. When they were alone in the room, Remus whispered:

‘I heard you.’

All the blood in his body rushed towards Sirius’ face and he did his darn best to sound relaxed and cool when he said:

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

Sirius didn’t know what more to say so he just waited for Remus to continue. Remus reached up to intertwine their fingers. Sirius watched their hands with confusion and hope.

‘I did, thank you for talking all the time, until… you know. It helped. It was terrifying and you helped.’

‘I didn’t really know what else to do.’

‘I think maybe you did exactly everything right. And you were right, it reminded me too much of home. I’m not… overly excited about enclosed, tight spaces.’

‘I get that.’

‘Also…’ Remus was quiet for so long Sirius thought that maybe he had fallen asleep again, before he said: ‘Also, same.’

Sirius furrowed his brow.

‘Same?’

‘Yeah.’ Remus swallowed. ‘Everything you said… uhm… same. Same, to everything.’

‘Everything?’

‘Everything.’

‘Oh… that’s… good.’

‘I hope so.’

Sirius smiled now. He couldn’t help himself, he felt all giddy. He recapped everything he had rambled to Remus about and thought: ”By Merlin’s beard, he agrees with everything. Everything!”

‘Yeah,’ he said, while pouring as much of his smile as he could into his words, ‘that’s real good.’ He gently stroke the back of Remus hand with his thumb. Remus didn’t look up, but Sirius thought he might be blushing a little underneath his bangs.

‘And remember you promised me a ride on your broomstick tomorrow. I’ll hold you to that,’ Remus mumbled.

‘Of course. It’s a date.’

‘It is.’

Sirius leaned down and kissed the top of Remus’ head. The other boy didn’t look up then either, but now Sirius was definitely sure he was blushing. God, he was cute when he did that.

Sirius decided then and there he would make it his life’s mission to get Remus to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is makerofaqueen. Come say hi :)


End file.
